Pieces
by AvrilBurkhart
Summary: AU. Sequel to I Won't. Katherine may be gone, but it's never quiet in Mystic Falls for too long...So what happens when a new, more powerful, vampire comes to Mystic Falls, brining Stefan back with her...
1. All Around Me

"_Dreams are illustrations…from the book your souls is writing about you." _

_-Marsha Norman_

**

* * *

Chapter One: All Around Me**

Damon's POV

_There I was, in a field that was all too familiar, if I was right, a little but further and, there it was, the old house, standing tall, proud, and well, still standing compared to how it was today. But there were only two people walking around what was a lively house back in it's day, two women. Both dressed in the elegant dresses they wore back in 1864, and both women were both really familiar. I looked down at myself and I was wearing what I usually wear now, so why were they the only ones dressed like it's 1864? I walked closer toward the house, they were both still talking among themselves. It wasn't until the second woman looked at me that I froze in my tracks. Elena? Yes, I was positive it was Elena, I had to train myself to tell the difference while Katherine was around. But why was she dressed like Katherine from 1864? Soon the other woman looked at me and I recognized her too; it was my mother. But what were they doing? _

_I started walking again and walked through the gates to the house. The closer I got to them, the faster the house and Elena started to fade, only my mother stayed visible, once I reached where they were, only my mother was there and the house was to it's present day state, Elena was gone, and my mother was more dressed for modern times. _

"…_Mother?" I asked, checking if it was really her _

"_Hello Damon" She smiled at me and hugged me and I hugged her back immediately "Did Cassandra tell you what I asked her to tell you?" _

"_Yeah…but how did you even get to her? I thought-" _

"_Damon, you're a vampire, Elena's a dhampir, your brother's a vampire, Elena's brother Jeremy is a shifter, you should be used to strange things happening" She smiled_

"_You have a point" I smiled _

"_I guess I just wanted to tell you myself how proud I am of you" She smiled_

"_Proud that your son's a vampire?" I asked confused_

"_Well, without becoming that, you would have never met Elena" She said "She's good for you." She smiled "We were just talking about you actually" _

"…_So that…what I saw…that was real?" I asked confused, I thought I was still asleep…_

"_No, that was Elena's dream, I didn't expect you to be able to interrupt dreams, but I suppose that's a side effect from you two sharing blood" She said _

"_Yeah" I said _

_My mother smiled and for a minute she flickered, like a image fading away. _

"_I don't have much time left" She sighed "But I came here to tell you one more thing son" She smiled "Something…well, let's say, rare is going to happen to you and Elena" She said _

"_Rare?" I asked "Usually 'rare' means bad" I sighed_

"_I cannot tell you weather it is good or bad, but I promise you that once it happens-" She was cut off mid sentence by a huge flicker that went through her "I have to go" She sighed and kissed me on the cheek "Make me proud son" She smiled _

_And before I could say another thing to her, like "Goodbye" or "I love you", she faded away. I was left there, looking at what used to be our house, but only for a second before it was like someone flipped the switch. The daylight turned into pure darkness only lit by the moon and the stars. I heard something moving around in the forest for a minute, then a loud blood curdling scream. _

I woke up with a start, laying in Elena's bed, in Elena's room, with Elena right next to me of course. I was sitting up straight in bed, Elena was undisturbed by me waking up. I remembered before we came up here, Elena was worried because Jeremy never came back yet, she wanted to go look for him, but I said we should give him space. I looked at my peaceful sleeping angel, she looked so beautiful with the moonlight shining in through her window and lighting up her face.

My mothers words rang though my head, "something rare", that always meant "really bad", roughly translated. The only time "rare" was ever used in a good way was if you were talking about finding a rare gemstone or something, which I doubt would happen. I suddenly heard someone opening and closing the door downstairs. Even though it was probably just Jeremy, I got up and dressed and head downstairs.I walked downstairs into the silence of the house, there was no one down here, all the lights were out, except for the TV still on in the living room. I walked over to the couch and there was Jeremy, already passed out and sleeping peacefully. He was covered with a blanket and everything. I turned off the TV for him since he seemed pretty knocked out and head back upstairs to Elena. When I got up there, she was sitting up in bed.

"You okay?" I asked her

"Fine" She sighed "I was just wondering where you went" She smiled

"I heard Jeremy come back in, he's passed out downstairs" I sighed and sat down in bed next to her

"I'm glad he's back" She said

"He'll be fine tomorrow, wake up, go apologize to Anna, everything will be fine" I sighed

"Someone is pretty optimistic" She smiled and kissed me on the cheek

"Someone has to be" I sighed and laid back down in bed with her and talked to her until she fell asleep. For some reason, I remained wide awake.

Soon the sun rose and I decided that since I wasn't sleeping, might as well go downstairs and check on Jeremy. I walked out of Elena's room quietly and as soon as I walked out, I saw Jenna waking up and heading downstairs.

"Oh…good morning" She yawned "I thought you and Elena left last night"

"We were going to, but Jeremy didn't get in until around 5" I sighed

"Oh" Jenna said "Is he in is room?"

"No, he made it to the couch and passed out in like, two minutes" I said

"Oh, okay" Jenna said and yawned again and started making her way downstairs to see her sleeping nephew. She smiled as she passed by him and made her way into the kitchen.

I looked down at Jeremy and noticed something I didn't notice while I was down here last night, I was too wrapped up in thinking about that damn dream, I didn't even notice Jeremy wasn't breathing! Someone brought him in here and covered him up to fool everyone! Goddamit! The blinds were still closed, I ran up to Elena's room where she kept the two rings like mine and Stefan that were from two male vampires she killed, I took one of the rings and ran back downstairs. I got the ring on one of Jeremy's fingers and the noticed something…burning? I looked down at his wrist where the vervain bracelet still was, making a bright red mark on his skin. I was right, someone changed him. I got the bracelet off of him and threw it on the coffee table. At least now he's be safe from the sun and not fry up.

I heard Jenna walking back toward the living room, she was gonna want to know how her nephew became a vampire all of the sudden over night, truth was, I had no fucking idea how.

"What's going on?" Jenna asked

"…I think…that someone changed Jeremy into a vampire last night" I sighed

"What! Who? You?" She asked angrily now

"No! I was in bed with Elena all night if you remember" I said

"Yes, I do!" She hissed and started rubbing her temples now "Could we not talk about the fact of that 169 year old vampire is engaged to my niece and just the fact of that you two have sex under this roof" Jenna sighed "Who could have changed Jeremy?"

"Well, there's Anna, but her and Jeremy had a fight so I think she would have killed him, not change him" I sighed "There's Adrian and his friends, but they all seem like they really don't want to deal with a newborn, their all 300 years old and up" I sighed "That leaves…new vampire in town"

"A new vampire that would change Jeremy?" Jenna asked

"Maybe they wanted company" I sighed "They must have traced his scent back here and just dropped him off"

"And expecting what?" Jenna asked

"Well, nine times out of ten, a vampires first kill is usually a big bloody massacre of their family" I said

"Lovely" Jenna sighed "When will he wake up?"

"Tonight" I sighed and looked at Jenna's neck "You don't have a vervain necklace like Elena?" I asked

"I do, I just haven't been wearing it" She said

"Wear it. At least until we figure out who this new vampire is and what they want" I sighed

"Okay" Jenna said and disappeared upstairs and was hopefully putting that necklace on

I looked down at Jeremy. He was wearing the bracelet when he came in, so he wasn't forced to do this, he let them do this to him. Maybe he was upset about Anna? But that was no reason to become a vampire, even though I know what it's like to become part of the undead for a woman. How was Elena going to react knowing that her brother was now part of the undead? She was probably gonna think me right away since I'm pretty much the one who told Jeremy all about being a vampire on Founder's Day. Now that Stefan was gone, all trouble was going to get pinned on me…I missed Stefan already. Jenna came back downstairs wearing the vervain necklace Elena gave her, she looked over at Jeremy's body now.

"You sure it wasn't Stefan?" She asked quietly

"Positive. Stefan's not one for creating company. He prefers to be by himself" I sighed

"Guess you got a point there" Jenna sighed

"Damon?" I heard Elena's voice come from the top of the stairs

"Down here" I sighed and waited for Elena to come down here now and see the scene

"…What…happened?" She asked, shocked, and looking down at her brothers body

"Someone changed Jeremy" I said

* * *

Elena's POV

"What?" I asked

Damon sighed and walked away from Jeremy's side now and into the kitchen. Jenna was holding onto her vervain necklace that I haven't seen her wear in a while, Damon must have told her to put it on. I walked into the kitchen where Damon disappeared off to and caught him…pouring a glass of orange juice?

"Orange juice?" I asked

"What? I like oranges, sue me" He sighed and started drinking his orange juice

"…Do you know who changed Jeremy?" I asked

"Not a clue" Damon sighed

"So someone changed him and dropped him off here?" I asked confused

"Exactly" Damon sighed

"Wait, but how could they get in here without being invited in?" I asked, finally realizing the problem with Damon's theory

"Crap…I forgot about that" Damon sighed "Maybe it was someone we know after all" He sighed

"Can a vampire control another vampire with that weird mind thingy you guys do?" I asked

"If their powerful enough, yes, the 'weird mind thingy' can control another vampire" Damon smirked

"You think the vampire that did this to Jeremy could have just grabbed another vampire or whoever was out there in the woods and made them bring him in here?'" I asked

"Could have happened too" Damon said "I don't know, we'll have to ask Jeremy when he wakes up, that's the only way we'll find out"

"I guess" I sighed

"He'll be fine Elena, don't worry about it too much, I'll help him" Damon said

"…Thanks" I sighed and walked into the living room where Jenna sat there, sitting next to Jeremy's body on the couch, holding his hand and watching TV "You okay?" I asked Jenna

"Fine" She sighed "I'm just…worried about him"

"Damon said he'll help him" I said

"Strangely enough, that makes me feel a little better" Jenna sighed and a small smile crossed her lips.

I smiled back at her and sat down in the living room with her, but instead of trying to distract myself from everything and watch TV, I was focused on Jeremy. Damon came walking into the room, drinking his orange juice, when he suddenly got this strange look of confusion on his face and he was staring at the TV.

"What is it?" I asked him

Jenna turned up the volume on the TV so that normal human beings could hear it and not just Damon.

"_Two teens were found dead today this morning in the forest close to the Mystic Falls Cemetery. Earlier this morning, cops received calls from citizens living near the cemetery saying that they heard 'blood curdling screams'. Once cops reached the scene, the teens were already dead and so far their death has been ruled as an animal attack." The news reporter said_

"Animal attacks" I sighed and looked at Damon

"Defiantly new vampire, someone from here would know that the cops would look into our supposed 'animal attacks'" Damon sighed

"The minute we get rid of one vampire, another one comes in town" I sighed

"Yeah, that's how it works" Damon sighed

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked

"Well, maybe their just passing thorough, we'll give it two days max, then if their still here, we either chase them out or kill them" Damon said

"…Alright" I sighed "I'm gonna go get showered and dressed" I said and head upstairs

Wait a minute, something was missing here. I made it up to my room and to the bathroom with no Damon saying "Want me to join?" and I'd say "No" and he'd say "Don't say I didn't offer" and then that was it. But Damon wasn't even upstairs…maybe he didn't want to because we were at my house? No, that wouldn't normally stop Damon. I sighed and let it go, maybe it was the whole Jeremy thing that was actually worrying him a little bit? Who knows, Damon was still a mystery to me most of the time.

* * *

Stefan's POV

Something just wouldn't let me leave the state yet. I was still at least an hour away from Mystic Falls in another small town. It wasn't Elena, no, I got it through my head that Elena had chosen Damon to be with forever. It just…felt like my business in Mystic Falls still wasn't done yet. Maybe that's why I stayed close by in this small town? That's all I could really think of. It was the middle of the afternoon and I was sitting in the towns local restaurant, it was a lot like the Mystic Grill back in Mystic Falls. There were quiet a few people in here, and at least three other vampires. But there was one vampire that I noticed that stood out of the crowd. She was dressed like she didn't want anyone's attention, but she could easily get a vampires attention with all that…energy just radiating off of her, she was obviously an older vampire to have all that power. She was dressed in a hoodie and jeans, kept her attention on whatever she was reading off her cell phone, not really touching her food, but occasionally taking sips of her drink. She had long black hair down to the middle of her back, porcelain pale skin, cherry red lips, and piercing blue eyes that were even brighter than Damon's if that was possible.

For a vampire that was awfully powerful, she looked like she hadn't eaten in at least a week. She had dark circles under her eyes that were easily noticeable, and she could have passed off for a sickly person if her looks didn't fool the humans so much. Something about just seeing her there like that made me get up and walk over to her, she looked up at me for a brief second, then looked away.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her voice like wind chimes with a hint of a southern accent in there

"You haven't hunted in a while, have you?" I asked her

"…Not really" She sighed "When you've lived for 500 years, it all gets to be the same." She said

"Wow, you've been around for a while" I said

"Yeah" She sighed "You?"

"Not long, since 1864" I said

"Your still a baby compared to me" She said and smiled a little "I'm Aislinn"

"Stefan" I said

"Nice to meet you Stefan" She smiled and her southern accent became a little more noticeable

"Spent a lot of time in the south?" I asked

"Yeah" She smirked "I can't really help it anymore"

"Happens" I smiled "Where are you coming from?"

"Dallas" She smiled "You?"

"Mystic Falls" I said

"Oh, I've heard of that place" She smiled

"Yeah, every supernatural being seems to have heard of Mystic Falls" I smiled

"Must just be something that draws us there" She said

"Must be" I sighed

"So why are you leaving there then?" She asked

"…Too many memories I guess" I sighed

"It was your home before you were turned, huh?" She asked

"Yeah" I sighed

"We all eventually go back there" She smiled "But I'm guessing that it's more than too many bad memories" She said

"…Part bad memories, part too much to handle" I sighed

"…You can tell me about it if you want. I've been around for 500 years, I've heard it all" She smiled

"…Thanks" I smiled "I'll tell you later after you don't look like your about to drop dead from not hunting" I said

"Yeah, I guess I should have something to eat" She sighed and looked around.

One man locked eyes with her, she didn't say a thing and he walked over to her like a mindless zombie. This girl looked like a starved to death vampire and from across the room, without saying a thing, she was able to trance a man and turn him into her next meal. This was one hell of a powerful vampire.

* * *

Bonnie's POV

I was driving over to Elena's house, apparently someone changed Jeremy into a vampire now, and there was a new vampire in town. But that was the least of my worries actually, after that terrifying dream I had last night. I remembered it clearly, somehow I ended up killing what looked like my twin or something, and then there was my Grams coming, and she attacked ME, thinking I was someone else, and she was punishing me for basically killing me. Then out of nowhere this beautiful woman shows up and makes my Grams more powerful, and the pain was **real** because when I woke up this morning, it felt like I was run over back and forth by a car at least 100 times, I still felt the pain a little bit too.

Once I got to Elena's house, I slowly got out of the car, feeling all my muscles hurting me from that damn realistic dream last night. I finally got inside and first thing I did was sit down on the couch next to Jeremy's unconscious and dying body.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked curiously

"Give me a minute" I sighed and let all my muscles relax for a moment until I finally felt okay "Yeah?"

"You okay?" Elena asked

"Far from it" I sighed "I had this crazy dream last night and it was so…real. I mean I feel all the pain from the dream today"

"…That's not normal" Elena said

"Tell me about it" I sighed "So what's up other than the brother turning into a vampire as we speak and the new vamp in town?"

"That's all we know so far other than the fact of that they must be super powerful" Elena sighed

"Sounds like trouble to me" I said and then noticed a strange quiet in the room "Wait, there's something…missing" I sighed "…Sarcasm…where's Damon?"

"I don't know, kitchen I think. He hasn't been…acting right since this morning" Elena sighed

"You think he's feeling some guilt for not being able to protect someone you love?" I asked

"Maybe" Elena sighed "I hope that's it and it passes over, I can't spend forever with him if he's gonna be…strange like this forever" Elena sighed

"I'm sure this will all blow over and we'll have normal, sarcastic Damon back in no time" I sighed and watched the news talking about the attacks I saw on TV earlier while I was wincing in pain as I woke up, there defiantly was a new vampire in town

* * *

Anna's POV

Jeremy. I had to go see Jeremy today. We had to talk this out. Because as stupid as he was for doing something like that to me, I still loved him, a lot. Was I stupid? Was it right to still be in love with Jeremy? I didn't know and really, I didn't care right now, all I knew is that I had to see Jeremy. As I got closer to the Gilbert house I just had this sinking feeling in my stomach, some negative energy was coming off of the house, this was never a good thing, especially when coming off of Elena's house, it always meant something really bad was going to happen. And it wasn't even close to sunset yet and these people had already managed to find some trouble. I knocked on the front door and Elena answered and had a funny look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"A few things, but the main one being that…someone turned Jeremy last night" She sighed and moved to let me come in

I walked into the living room, not paying attention to anyone else but Jeremy, lying unconscious on the couch, slowly growing to be as cold as I was. I sighed and kissed Jeremy on the forehead, there was nothing I could do, I just had to wait until Jeremy woke up. I would help him, so he wouldn't be a complete wild newly changed vampire. I wonder if Damon knew who this was and he just wasn't telling Elena or Bonnie who was sitting here on the couch in what looked like extreme pain. I walked into the kitchen where I heard Damon moving around. I saw him sitting there at the kitchen table, drinking orange juice, staring off into outer space.

"…Damon?" I asked

"Yeah" He said quickly snapping out of his trance

"…Do you know who changed Jeremy?" I asked

"No! I don't know!" He snapped and stood up from the kitchen table, something had him frustrated "I don't know anything"

I looked out into the living room and I saw Elena was distracted by Bonnie to notice Damon's outburst. I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out back, this was not the usual Damon, what was up with this drastic change in the matter of a few hours from when I was here last night to now.

"Okay Damon, something is up. Something is bugging you and you better tell me what the hell it is because you know damn well what happens when a vampire holds in some drastic emotion for way too long and they chose not to shut it off" I said

'I don't know what's wrong" Damon sighed "She meant something…"

"Who are you talking about?" I asked confused

"My mother…I had a dream about her last night. She said something 'rare' was going to happen. She never said good or bad, and in my life whenever 'rare' is mentioned, it usually means everything and everyone I love is gonna die" He said, and he just had this dead serious look in his eye and this angry yet, scared look on his face

"You don't know what it is Damon…just let go of it for now. We have big enough problems to deal with right now" I sighed

"I don't wanna do this to her" Damon sighed

"Do what to who?" I asked as calmly as I could, Damon was freaking out now, I was slowly watching the most in control guy I know, lose it

"I can't bring Elena into this…thing we call life! This hell hole of eternity of fighting off vampires and constantly trying to protect your own damn ass! It's bad enough that she got dragged in this far, I don't wanna hurt her anymore" Damon sighed

"Chill out Damon" I said "It was a DREAM. D-R-E-A-M" I said "Your blowing this way out of proportion!" I said

For a split second, and that was all it took, I saw something snap in Damon's eyes and he had me pinned up against the wall by my throat. In a matter of a few more seconds, someone was bursting through the back door.

"Damon!" I heard Elena's familiar voice yell in shock "Put Anna down, now" She said

I saw something snap back into place in Damon's eyes once he heard Elena's voice. He blinked a few times and let go of me and I grabbed my throat, he was a strong vampire, that was for sure.

"What is going on with you Damon?" She asked calmly "Tell me what's bothering you" She said pleading now

Damon said nothing, he wanted to, but he couldn't find the words to say, instead, he took off at vampire speed, leaving Elena and I here.

"You okay Anna?" Elena asked

"Fine" I said "Is he gonna be okay?" I asked

"I think so" Elena sighed "I think I know where he would have gone, but I'll give him a few minutes before I go find him" She sighed

"Something's going on" I sighed "…Wait, what's wrong with Bonnie again?"

"Some realistic dream, she was being attacked" Elena sighed

"You think whoever changed Jeremy is causing everything else to go haywire? Like Bonnie's dream and Damon's weirder than normal attitude?" I asked

"Maybe" Elena sighed "I wouldn't doubt it"

"Just another day here in Mystic Falls" I sighed

* * *

Elena's POV

It was getting close to sunset, close to when Jeremy was going to wake up back at home, and still no sign of Damon at any of his usual places. This caused me to think of some of old Damon's favorite places and then suddenly, I knew where he was. I drove down to the Mystic Grill and walked inside and there he was. Drunk already, drinking god knows what number drink that was, sitting alone at the bar, ignoring everything else going on around him.

"Damon?" I said and walked up to him slowly

He looked at me with his bloodshot eyes, then looked back down at his drink and sighed.

"Damon, come on" I sighed "Let's go home"

He looked up at me again, and took a long sip from his drink. I decided to sit down next to him, he wasn't gonna move yet.

"Please Damon" I said and wrapped my hand around his

That seemed to motivate him a little bit. He paid his bill and I helped him up, he was stumbling a little, but not too bad compared to how the old Damon used to be when he got upset and just took off to go get wasted. I got him loaded into the car and he fell asleep a few seconds later, still not saying a word. Once we got back to my house, I had to wake him up to get him at least through my front door. Once inside, I set him down on the stair case, that was as far as he was going for now, Anna would have to take the reigns on the whole Jeremy thing for now. Damon was still too far gone. I stayed there next to Damon even though he never said a word. He just held my hand and traced all the veins that ran through it.

Finally it was time for Jeremy to wake up, and he woke up like how he would have from a long nap. He sat up and looked around, he saw Jenna, Anna, Bonnie, Me, and Damon all around.

"…Who died?" He asked, noticing all of our faces

"You" Damon finally spoke

Jeremy closed his eyes and slowly I saw the familiar expression of him realizing he did something stupid cross his face.

"Dammit! I thought that was a dream" He sighed and buried his face in his hands.

Anna walked over to Jeremy and comforted him. I knew she was still mad at him, but I guess it was true what they said, love will conquer all. Anna held Jeremy there while Jenna started going through the whole nervous cleaning thing again and started nervously cleaning all the dishes in the kitchen. Bonnie was in her chair, her pain had eased up a lot compared to how she was when she got here, she was talking to Jeremy, trying to figure something out, like what happened last night, and who changed him. I was focused on Damon, my Damon. He was sitting here, dazed and confused from all the alcohol he'd consumed in the past two hours I went looking for him. I held him there close to me and kissed him on the cheek. He barely responded except for with the occasional kiss back on my cheek, or tracing the veins in my hand that I had wrapped around him. He looked like a wreck just from all that alcohol, I could only imagine how he felt right now. That also being on top of whatever was causing him to act like this. I would leave it alone for the rest of the night, but tomorrow, I wanted to know, I want my Damon, not this Damon that's trying to take over now. I knew there was still a lot to take care of with Jeremy, the murders, the strange dreams, and who knows what else, but all my brain focused on right now was Damon. Damon leaned his head back and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry" He said

"…It's okay" I sighed and moved down a few steps on the stairway to sit next to him and I kissed him. "Promise to tell me what's wrong tomorrow?"

"…I promise" He sighed and leaned his head on my shoulder, I had a feeling I was the only thing propping him up right now

I grabbed Damon's hand and pulled him closer to me and held his hand in my lap. My poor Damon, whatever it was that caused him to react like this obviously was giving him quiet the scare. Which Damon and scared never usually fit in the same sentence I know, but deep down inside that vampire heart of his, I know something was scaring him, I just had to get him to tell me so I could help him.

_

* * *

A/N: Thoughts?_

_So, that was the first chapter of the sequel, what do you think ? :] _

_A powerful vampire is on the lose in Mystic Falls :] Jeremy's a vampire, Bonnie and her all too real dreams…kinda remind you of Cassandra's dreams, anyone? :P She'll be in the next chapter, Cassandra that is :] And Damon freaking out over a dream like that? Guess he really does want to protect Elena, huh? But what was with the freak out and attacking Anna like that? Let me know what you think :] xoxo Avril_


	2. Toxic

"For it was not into my ears you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul"

-Judy Garland

_**

* * *

Chapter Two: Toxic**_

Elena's POV

"Come on Damon" I sighed and helped him stand up and started helping him up the stairs and into my room.

I got him in there and let him lay down on the bed. He was barely staying awake, starting to drift off to sleep again. I smiled a little and kissed him on his forehead, he was like a giant baby right now that needed someone to take care of him.

"I'm gonna go check on Jeremy downstairs, you need anything?" I asked

"Orange juice" He said

"Okay" I laughed a little "I'll get you your orange juice"

I walked back downstairs and saw that Bonnie had a confused look on her face, that was starting to become common in this house with everything going on all the sudden. I walked past them and into the kitchen, got Damon his orange juice, and brought it to him upstairs. He was already asleep, but I let it there on my nightstand so that when he wakes up he could have it. I pulled the covers up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I walked back downstairs now to see what was going on with Bonnie, Jeremy, Jenna, and Anna.

"What's with the confused looks?" I asked them

"…Elena, Jeremy was changed into a vampire by the woman I saw in my dreams" Bonnie sighed "The one I told you about that made Grams more powerful in my dreams while she was attacking me"

"…Is that even possible?" I asked

"This must be one hell of an old vampire we're dealing with here, older than Katherine" Anna sighed

"Well, what does this woman look like?" I asked

"Like, stop all train of thought instantly kinda beautiful" Jeremy said

"Long wavy black hair" Bonnie sighed "Even brighter blue eyes than Damon"

"Cherry red lips, and porcelain pale skin" Jeremy said

"Great, so we're looking for this freak of nature beautiful vampire that seems to be getting into people's dreams" Anna sighed

"Pretty much" Bonnie said

My cell phone went off and I answered it right away, noticing the number coming from the hospital.

"Hello?" I answered

"Elena," I heard Adrian's voice, he sounded kinda freaked out

"Yeah? What's wrong?" I asked

"…Something's wrong with Cassandra, she had a bad dream, she's still pretty shaken by it, I think you guys should come down here" He sighed

"…Alright, we'll be right there" I sighed and hung up "Seems like our new vampire friend made another visit"

"Cassandra?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah, Adrian said she was really shaken by the dream, we better go see if she's alright" I sighed

"We can't just leave Jeremy here" Jenna said

"Anna?" I asked "Could you watch Jeremy and Damon?"

"Sure, go check Cassandra" Anna sighed "I'll handle everything here"

"Thanks" I smiled "Let's go check on Cassandra" I sighed a grabbed the keys to the car

I drove me, Bonnie, and Jenna to the hospital, I knew Anna could handle Jeremy since he was way weaker than her since he was just changed, and Damon was passed out asleep up in my bedroom, she would be fine.

We finally got to the hospital and up to Cassandra's room, they managed to keep nurses from getting to her and knocking her out with some sedative to calm her down. She was sitting up in bed, Adrian was trying to calm her down, and she looked so…scared, it was just strange to see someone who was so tough get shaken like this, it must have been on hell of a nightmare. She finally relaxed enough to the point of talking about what she dreamed after about twenty minutes.

"A vampire?" I asked

"Yeah, same one from the other dream I had, except this time she wasn't chased off by Elizabeth, she was more powerful this time and made Elizabeth go away" Cassandra sighed

"Did she have bright blue eyes, long black hair, red lips, pale skin?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah…how-"

"Same dream" Bonnie sighed "And this woman that me and you saw, she's real, and she…changed Jeremy into a vampire last night"

"…Oh my god" Cassandra said "What does she want from us?"

"No idea" I sighed and noticed Jenna starting to get nervous again and since we weren't home, she deiced to start playing Mom to Cassandra

"So what happens next?" Jenna asked

"We either get her the hell out of Mystic Falls or…kill her" Bonnie sighed

"Killing her sounds like an excellent idea" Adrian growled, he obviously wasn't happy that this vampire was able to slip by and get into people's heads and cause them to well…end up like Cassandra

"Bonnie, were you…like this when you woke up this morning?" I asked

"Yeah, but not as badly shaken as Cassandra" Bonnie sighed "It was like…she was weak or something, she was trying, but she couldn't really do anything to scare me, she just made Grams attack me"

"…Maybe she didn't feed, vampires get really weak when they don't feed" I said

"From the power it sounds like she's using, she must be leaving a pretty nasty trail of bodies in the way" Adrian said

"Two people were dead in the forest this morning" I said

"We just saw another one dead, before I went to sleep, the town's maybe an hour away from Mystic Falls" Cassandra sighed

"At least she's not killing all in one spot" Bonnie sighed

"No, she's smarter than that" I sighed

"So…we have a powerful vampire on the lose that needs a lot of blood, and can enter anyone's dreams at will and cause them extreme nightmares" Bonnie sighed "How do we kill her?"

"…I don't know" I sighed

* * *

Anna's POV

I left Jeremy downstairs after giving him what was probably his third glass of blood, I needed to take him hunting, but I had to check on Damon first, see how he was holding up. I left Jeremy's room and walked down to Elena's. He was sitting up in bed, holding his head.

"Hangover?" I asked "That was fast"

"Everything happens pretty quickly when you're a vampire" Damon sighed and looked up at me "Where's Elena?"

"She went to the hospital with Bonnie and Jenna, something was wrong with Cassandra" I sighed

"Oh, okay" Damon sighed "Anna…I'm sorry I flipped on you earlier" He sighed "I don't know what came over me"

"…It's okay" I sighed and sat down next to him on Elena's bed "You just looked….scared and angry all at the same time" I said "You know Damon, if something's up, you can tell me, I'd like to think of us as at least friends" I said

"One of the few" Damon sighed "It's nothing though, that dream…other than the whole 'rare' thing with my mother…something happened at the end"

"What?" I asked

"It was like…someone flipped the switch, it turned from day to night and there was this…terrifying scream coming from the woods, blood curdling, and then I woke up" Damon said "Nothing really compared to what a vampire should be afraid of I guess, I just thought it was weird"

"You know, it could have been this new vampire running around trying to get into your head. She's gotten Bonnie and Cassandra so far from what I know, and she changed Jeremy" I said

"I guess so" Damon sighed "But this powerful?"

"Could be" I sighed "So…is that all that has you freaked?"

"No" He sighed "I've been thinking…about changing Elena and everything. I mean, I'm not afraid to…but…I just, don't want this life for her"

"No one wants this life Damon. But sometimes it's just…bound to happen, you know? If it's destiny, then there's nothing you really can do to change it" I sighed

"I can try" Damon said

"Sure, you could. And end up breaking Elena's heart in the process, because doing that would be the only way you could convince her to not live with you forever. And are you really ready to go back to how things were? You just silently wishing you had Elena while watching her be with someone else?" I asked

"…No" He sighed

"Because you love her, am I right?" I asked

"I love her more than anything" Damon said

"Then what's meant to be will be" I said "Nothing you can do about it" I sighed "Look…I gotta take Jeremy hunting, you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine" Damon sighed

"Okay" I sighed and stood up "We'll be back as soon as we can" I said and walked out of the room and back to Jeremy's room "ready to go hunting?"

"Yeah" Jeremy said and smiled

I followed him downstairs and out the back door, I was gonna try him with hunting animals first, if that didn't go over to well, which I knew it wouldn't, he was going to have to go…hunt someone. But I was hoping that animals would work for now.

"Anna" Jeremy sighed as we were walking through the woods "I…I'm sorry" He said

"…I forgive you" I sighed "For some stupid reason…I forgive you" I said

"Really?" Jeremy asked and perked up a little

"…Really" I said "BUT, I don't trust you"

"I can wait" Jeremy smiled "I can make you trust me again"

"You have enough time to now" I sighed

"Yeah, I guess so" Jeremy sighed

"Just wondering…you didn't ask her to change you, did you?" I asked

"No. I was just like, frozen in place, I couldn't move away from her even if I wanted to" Jeremy sighed "And when she like came out of the forest, there were a bunch of like, blood red leaves that fell from out of nowhere, and they only like…glittered in the moonlight"

"Sounds unreal' I said

"I thought I was dreaming truthfully" Jeremy sighed

"I would think that too" I said and the froze dead in my tracks and stopped Jeremy "There's a few deer nearby" I said whispering to him now "Go on"

"What do I do?" He whispered

"Just…let your instincts take over" I said

"Whatever you say" Jeremy smiled and started stalking off into the night after the deer

After about an hour and a half out there hunting, and Jeremy getting used to the taste of animal blood, we finally started making our way back to Elena's house. We walked in the back door and the first thing we noticed was…a kitchen table full of alcohol bottles. Literally, I mean, you could not see the table, there were so many bottles of scotch, rum, vodka, and god knows what else.

"What the hell?" Jeremy asked and then he froze in place, and I smelled it too, the scent hit you like a brick wall

I peaked into the kitchen and saw a dead body laying there, he was pretty much drained of all his blood.

"Damon" I sighed

"He did this?" Jeremy asked "I thought-"

"Damon hasn't been in his right mind today" I sighed and dragged Jeremy into the living room where Damon was, sitting in the dark, watching something on TV, pretty much wasted again.

"Anna, Jeremy, there you are!" He said, oh yeah, he was wasted

"Damon, why is there a dead body in the kitchen?" I asked

"I ordered pizza" He smiled

"And all the liquor?" I asked

"Pizza guy brought it" Damon said

"Of course" I sighed "Jeremy, find somewhere to hide all that damn alcohol and I'll get rid of the body"

"Ok" Jeremy said

Jeremy started getting rid of all the alcohol off of the kitchen table and I dragged the body out of the house. I ended up burying him in the middle of the forest, hopefully no one would find him. I made my way back to the house and when I got back , all the alcohol was gone and Jeremy was trying to talk to Damon, but it was no use, he was wasted.

"Get rid of his drink Jeremy, he's toasted" I sighed

"But I'm not done yet" Damon said

"Yes, your done" I sighed "Come on Damon, do you even see what your doing to yourself?"

"Doing what?" He asked

"Oh god, Elena's gonna kill me" I sighed "Damon, why?" I asked "Why did you do all of this?"

"I wanted to" He said

I sighed and just hoped that it would be a while at least before Elena and them came home from the hospital so Damon could sober up again.

* * *

Stefan's POV

"How can you do that?" I asked as I watched the tree's leaves change from green and healthy to blood red and fall to the ground and glimmer in the moonlight

"When you've been around for as long as I have, you get bored and start learning how to do different things" Aislinn smiled

And within a second, she made the leaves stop falling and the ones that were on the ground, blew away from here. She was powerful again after drinking from that man, in the end, we both drank from him and I was feeling guilt for killing him, but not so much…I guess staying with Katherine and being around all her careless attitude toward humanity made me numb to feeling any guilt. I guess you could say, she really did bring out that soulless side to me that I tried to ignore having for so long.

"What time is it?" She asked

"Uh…11" I said looked at my cell phone

"Oh…I better go" She sighed and stood up, brushing herself off from sitting in the grass with me for so long

"Where do you have to go?" I asked

"I have to check on something" She sighed "But we could hang out tomorrow" She smiled "Where are you staying, I'll come by in the morning" She said and showed off her ring that looked like Katherine's

"At this hotel about five minutes away from here actually, I forgot the name" I sighed

"I know which one it is" She smiled "I'll come by there, what room number?"

"216" I said

"I'll be there" She smiled and gave me a quick hug "See you tomorrow Stefan" She said

"Yeah, tomorrow" I sighed

And in the blink of an eye, she was gone, off to wherever she had to go to. I had to admit, she was definitely different from any other girl, vampire or human, that I had ever met. She was different, and I liked that about her. I think I actually…liked her. I never even thought of really looking at another girl for a while after Elena and Katherine, but it was just like I was drawn to Aislinn, in a different way than Elena and Katherine. With Katherine I was fascinated because she was different, I mean, I was human when I met her, and she was a vampire, there was fascination there naturally. And with Elena, at first I was drawn to her because she looked exactly like Katherine, but she turned out being so different from what I was expecting her to be. And now Aislinn, she was just…Aislinn, I don't think there are really any words that could describe her and do her justice. She was beautiful, graceful, elegant, and I think I might possibly love her already.

* * *

Elena's POV

Jenna, Bonnie, and I were walking into the house and there I saw Damon passed out in the living room, blanket covering him, and Anna and Jeremy watching some movie on TV right there next to him.

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey" Anna and Jeremy said simultaneously

"…So, how is everything?" I asked "And Damon woke up?"

"Oh yeah" Anna said "He woke up and came down here, didn't make it too far though obviously"

"Oh, okay" I said and followed Jenna and Bonnie into the kitchen and there on the counter was a half full Pizza box "You guys order Pizza?" I asked

"Yeah, Damon wanted some" Anna said from the living room

Jenna sighed and walked over to the fridge and just kinda stood there and looked in the fridge confused. I walked up behind her with Bonnie there too and I saw why she looked confused.

"Was there a party while we were gone or something?" Jenna asked walking into the living room now with two bottles of the many stuffed in the fridge.

Bonnie and I started opening cabinets and found liquor bottles in every cabinet.

"Oh. My. God" Bonnie said

"I know" I sighed

Jenna walked into the kitchen with Jeremy and Anna behind here and her face was frozen in shock.

"We can explain" Jeremy said

"I hope so!" Jenna said "Why is all of this even in the house?" She said

"Well…" Jeremy sighed

"I took Jeremy out hunting, Damon was fine when we left. When we came back there was a dead pizza guy in the middle of the kitchen floor and a ton of alcohol on the table which I told Jeremy to get rid of" Anna said and glared at Jeremy and he looked away from her gaze "But the body is buried out in the woods" Anna sighed "Damon was wasted when we got back, he passed out maybe ten minutes ago"

"Great" I sighed and walked past everyone into the living room where Damon was passed out drunk sleeping.

Why was it so hard to even stay mad at him for more than a few seconds? Again, his peaceful sleeping weakened what was supposed to be the anger that would put mountain lions to shame and make them look like kittens. My anger toward him went from Lioness to Fluffy Kitten. I sighed and went to sit down next to him and snuggled up with him under the blanket Anna and Jeremy had over him. He woke up and looked down at me.

"Sorry" He said

"Just get some sleep, we'll talk later" I sighed and wrapped my arms around him

"Okay" He sighed and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead and in a matter of seconds, he was asleep again

"I'm gonna go home Elena, I'll come back tomorrow, we'll talk more about this new vampire" Bonnie said

"Alright, Bye" I said and watched her walk out the front door

After an hour of Jenna making Anna and Jeremy help her get rid of what seemed like thousands of bottles of alcohol, Anna and Jeremy decided to go watch a movie up in Jeremy's room since Damon was passed out here. I guess they must have made up or something because they just seemed back to normal already. Jenna sat in the living room and talked to me for another hour, mostly asking about what the hell was up with Damon, truth was, I had no idea what was going on in that vampire mind of his, but for now, I kinda had a feeling that nothing was going on up in his head, he was probably just blacked out. Jenna finally got tired and went up to bed. I was thinking of doing that too, but I decided to stay here next to Damon and sleep on the couch tonight with him.

I was drifting off into a nice peaceful sleep, when I was woken up by someone screaming in the house. I woke up right away and Damon's eyes flew open too. Without saying a word we both ran upstairs. It was coming from Jenna's room, her door was open and Jeremy and Anna were already in there trying to wake her up, but she was still asleep, and still screaming every few seconds. I ran up to her and shook her a little bit. Finally after a few seconds, she opened her eyes and she was done screaming. She looked up at me and then at everyone in the room, wide eyed, exactly like how Cassandra was at the hospital, except Jenna was worse. I sat down on the bed next to her and hugged her, she was really spooked, we didn't have to guess what happened, everyone in the room kinda knew already what was happening. After calming her down for five minutes, she was trying to tell us something, but she was still really shaken.

"T-There was this girl" She said "A-And at first, s-she didn't want to hurt me…But then…she became this m-monster" She was describing now "It wasn't human, or vampire, or anything. It was j-just so…terrifying" Jenna said and started crying a little "She wanted to kill me! And before she was t-this monster, she looked like the girl Cassandra was talking a-about"

"It's okay Jenna" I sighed and hugged her tighter "We know. We're gonna get rid of whatever this vampire is"

"She isn't a vampire!" Jenna yelled "She's…older than a vampire. I know that sounds weird, but she is" Jenna sighed

"…Older than a vampire?" Jeremy asked "Isn't that kinda impossible, I mean, vampires have been around since-"

"1462" Anna said "That's when the first vampire was made"

"How do you know that?" Jeremy asked

"When you live forever, you catch up on a lot of reading…and traveling" Anna sighed

"So what, are we dealing with like the first vampire ever made or something? Or apparently older than that" Jeremy said

"No…not older. The older vampires, back in the 1400s when they were first made, they were really powerful, they could shape shift, control different elements, it was crazy" Anna said "Over the years, we kinda lost interest in learning stuff like that, I mean, we could, but…we just don't. But most of the vampires from back when they were first made…their dead"

"Wait, most?" I asked

"Sure, a few are still alive, but I doubt they would come here." Anna said "They mostly live in Transylvania"

"…Isn't that where…you know, Dracula is and stuff?" Jeremy asked

"Oh yeah, he's one of the few still alive, you can't really kill him" Anna said

"Dracula is real?" Jeremy asked

"Yes, but this isn't Dracula we're dealing with Jeremy" Anna laughed "But maybe someone just as old as him, possibly a little younger"

"Great, just what Mystic Falls needs" I sighed

"There's no way to tell for sure until we see what she's really capable of" Anna said "Could just be a vampire with way too much time on her hands" Anna said hopefully

"All vampires have way too much time on their hands" Damon sighed

"True" Anna said

"Let's just get Jenna calmed down and we'll talk more about this later" I sighed and helped Jenna out of bed and led her downstairs

The last thing she really needed to hear was that the vampire terrorizing her in her dreams was as old as Dracula…and that apparently Dracula is real. I got her down stairs, made her hot chocolate, and sat down with her on the couch and tried to distract her mind by making her watch a movie.

* * *

Damon's POV

I went downstairs to Jenna and Elena and helped Elena calm down Jenna a little more. She was really shaken and I was guessing whatever this thing was, it was getting stronger from feeding, or feeding off of people's fear. I didn't want to mention what I thought about that right now to Elena with Jenna still as scared as a deer in the headlights. I wanted to tell Elena everything about why I was being such an idiot, like how I told Anna, but it seemed like every time I wanted to tell her something, the world decides to go to hell. And now not only did that dream have me freaked out, but when I attacked Anna…I didn't feel like myself, like something was making me do it, like something wanted me to attack Anna…

Suddenly, there were screams in the house again and that nearly caused Jenna to fly through the roof.

"It's okay Jenna" Elena said, trying to calm her down

I got up and took off toward Jeremy's room where the scream was coming from. I walked in there and found Jeremy pinning Anna up against a wall by her throat like how I did earlier. Elena came running in behind me with Jenna, and she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Jeremy!" Elena yelled

Jeremy turned toward us and his eyes were bright blood red, not his normal brown eyes. He looked at us like he wanted to kill us all, but focused back on Anna. I tried to move closer to him to rip him off of Anna, but he was ready to pounce on all of us in the blink of an eye and kill us all.

_

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? _

_First, there is a reason behind Damon's madness, you'll see :] _

_And what do you think of this new vampire that Stefan has an interest in? _

_And then of course the crazy dreams everyone is having? _

_Jeremy and Anna: I could never keep them apart, I just thought I should let everyone know this :] Just as I could never keep Damon and Elena apart. _

_Damon and Elena: Again, could never be kept apart [Team Delena! :P] but, it will get worse for them before it gets better again, after all, marrying a vampire can never be simple, right? ;]_

_Oh, and I love you all, and I love reading your reviews :] xoxo Avril _


	3. Life Was A Lot Easier

"_**Life is what happens while your busy making other plans"**_

_**-John Lennon **_

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Life Was A Lot Easier**

Damon's POV

I knew Elena could handle herself, she's handled Katherine, she could handle anyone now. Elena would get Jenna out of here if Jeremy decided to go for her. So I just lunged for Jeremy and pinned him down onto the floor. He threw me off of him, how was that even possible? He was just changed last night. I looked over from where I was on the ground and I saw that Jeremy hadn't moved yet, and Elena and Jenna were both still here, as well as Anna recovering from Jeremy's attack. I got up and walked over to him and he way laying there, sitting up slowly, looking like he was in some serious pain, and his eyes were no longer bright red.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked rubbing the back of his head from where I slammed him down "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"…You seriously don't remember?" Elena asked

"No, what happened?" Jeremy asked

"You attacked me" Anna said "And your eyes…they weren't even normal vampire eyes they were…red, normal but…red" Anna sighed and grabbed Jeremy by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes "and now their not" She sighed "It was weird, you were stronger than me and Damon"

"I thought I wasn't" Jeremy said

"Your not, now at least" I sighed

"Maybe it wasn't Jeremy that attacked Anna" Elena sighed

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well, you said that if a vampire was strong enough, they could control someone with their mind thingy, right?" Elena asked

"Yeah" I sighed "But not do this, that was like-"

"Possession" Anna said "It was like an older, powerful vampire took over Jeremy"

"You'd have to be over-"

"500 years old" Anna said "It could be the same vampire we're-" Anna was cut off by her own train of thought "It's the same one, I know who it is. Jeremy, you still have that book I gave you?"

"Yeah" Jeremy said and grabbed the book off his desk and handed it to Anna.

Anna flipped through the book and stopped on a page that had an amulet on it. She pointed it out and handed it to me and pulled out the necklace she was hiding in her shirt.

"Not amulets again" I sighed, remembering the last time amulets were involved with Bonnie and the whole witchcraft thing "The last time anything had to do with…jewelry. It ended with Bonnie in the middle of a giant flaming circle in the middle of the woods, possessed by her great, great, great, great grandmother"

"This one's different" Anna sighed "My mom, before she died, she gave this to me. She said something about if someone got their hands on this-"

"The people you can't kill, you can" I sighed reading the book "Why would someone even bother trying to kill off the remaining big bad guys anyway? It's a waste of time"

"Someone is out to kill them off Damon. You know, the vampires that started all of this" Anna said "Without them, me and you, we would be dead'

I sighed and looked down at the book again. "So what do we do? Their after you for that necklace, they want to kill all the ancient vampires, then what?"

"Then they could do anything" Anna said "They would be the most powerful vampire left, able to command any one of us, hell, if they wanted to, they could even tell the world that vampires are real and we're after them if they wanted to cause a little chaos and good old fashioned monster hunts"

"Haven't had one of those in centuries" I sighed

"Damon, this is serious" Elena sighed "Can you just…be my Damon for a minute" She said and turned to Anna "So if whoever this vampire is gets that…"

"Then who knows what could happen" Anna sighed

* * *

Elena's POV

"We have to keep that away from her" I said and pointed at Anna's necklace

"I know" Anna sighed "Wait, Damon, you said something about Bonnie and an amulet, what happened?"

"Her great grandmother possessed her, she destroyed it" Damon said

"…You think Bonnie could destroy this too?" Anna asked "If it's gone, maybe she'll stop coming after everyone"

"I could ask her, but after everything tonight, we should ask tomorrow" I sighed

"Okay" Anna said

"This thing seems to like vampire minds so…I think we should just all, watch each other" I sighed

"Good idea" Anna said

I looked over at Jenna who was still in shock and she was starting to shake again.

"Come on Jenna" I sighed and started making her leave the room "I'll handle Jenna" I said as Anna, Jeremy and Damon all followed me out of the room and down to the living room. I sat Jenna down on the couch in the living room and made her drink her hot chocolate and just relax.

After Jenna was distracted by Jeremy and Anna talking to her about something completely off topic, there I was, alone with the kitchen with Damon. I don't know why, but I haven't felt this feeling of dreading being alone with Damon for a while…a long while. So why was it suddenly back? Was it because of this strange attitude of his coming back?

"Damon," I sighed

"We need to talk, huh?" Damon asked

"…Yeah" I sighed "We really do"

* * *

Stefan's POV

It wasn't the natural thing to be doing, but being a real vampire for the first time in a very long time with Aislinn was just…natural. Even if we were just finishing burying bodies six feet under in the middle of the woods, never to be seen again. Once we were done, Aislinn just left a red rose she seemed to pull out of thin air on the new dirt.

"Where-"

"Another trick I learned" She smiled

"…Your just full of tricks, aren't you?" I asked

"Yep" She smiled "Once you've lived 500 years, you pick up on a little bit of everything"

"…You know, I never really got an answer, a clear one anyway, about why you were here…in a small place like this" I said

"I'm actually looking around that place you were talking about" She sighed "Mystic Falls"

"Really?" I asked "Why?"

"…I know this sounds…strange, but…My mother, she had this necklace, she passed it down to me. When I was turned, it was taken by the vampire who turned me, eventually it ended up getting to this vampire, Pearl" Aislinn sighed "I just want it back, I don't even know why they took it, I just want it back"

"…Pearl is dead" I said, remembering Anna's mother

"Oh…so you knew who Pearl was?" She asked

"Yes" I said

"…Do you know who she could have given the necklace to?" Aislinn asked

"…Anna, her daughter, she's a vampire too" I said "She's in Mystic Falls"

"…I know your trying to leave there, but would you mind, coming with me there, just to go get it at least, and then…we can go our separate ways" Aislinn said "Please, for me?"

If someone had known Katherine and then met Aislinn, they'd say their exactly alike, just different faces. And it's true, it was dangerous being with someone that was so like Katherine, even for just a few minutes. But… I couldn't help it, I was drawn to her like a moth to a flame, I couldn't say no to her and just turn her away, Her likeness to Katherine or not, I was going to help her.

"Sure. Just to get it back" I said

"Thank you so much Stefan" Aislinn smiled and kissed me on the cheek "So, this Anna, do you think she'll give it back?"

"Of course, if you just explain to her that it's a family heirloom, I'm sure she'll give it back" I said

"Good" Aislinn smiled "Well, I say we head to Mystic Falls tomorrow, considering it's already almost sunrise and burying bodies, it can wear a vampire down" She smiled "Goodnight Stefan"

"Goodnight" I said

She leaned in and quickly kissed me on the lips and in a matter of seconds, she was gone. She was like Katherine. She was more powerful than Katherine could ever have dreamed to have been, and I was falling fore her, just like Katherine. Even though she was gone and everyone, including Damon, seemed to have let go of Katherine, I couldn't. It was like everywhere I went, I thought of her, and now, here I was, falling for someone exactly like her, except more dangerous than before. Because this time, I was brining the trouble myself to Mystic Falls.

* * *

Cassandra's POV

I was here again. I've been coming here lately when I drift off, purposely, it's safer here. That vampire woman couldn't come here, she was scared off by the light. I found myself by that lake, Elizabeth always seemed to come here and it was nice to talk to her, she was normal for the most part I guess, the most normal person I've ever talked to at least in a while.

"So…this vampire…is she gonna be around much longer?" I asked

"Hard to tell" She sighed and kept her gaze fixed on the water "Vampires are…unpredictable, in both good and bad ways" She sighed and she seemed…sad today

"Something wrong?" I asked

"…Stefan" She sighed "I keep trying to visit him, in his dreams as I did with Damon and…the darkness around him, it's so…consuming. I can't get anywhere near his thoughts or dreams. I fear the worst for him. And I tried to get to Damon again and…nothing. Darkness, all consuming darkness" She said and I saw a small tear forming "I'm just worried about them, I know about this…vampire"

"How?" I asked

"The others around here. She's been to many dreams. She can mostly be chased away by our light but…she's getting stronger. She's feeling…love" She said "When someone as twisted as her feels love, it turns something that she be beautiful into something dark. And then, she seeks out that joyous emotion she's feeling, and makes it dark for everyone else. Dark, twisted love. That going all around, well, the world could very easily go to hell" Elizabeth said "Not to mention she can control a vampire's mind, which is even more dangerous than controlling a human. And…she can posses them."

"She can posses a vampire?" I asked

"Yes. Any vampire close to what she's searching for, they can be possessed" Elizabeth said

"And…what you said about the emotions…turning love into something dark…" I said

"Whenever she feels something…human. She can make it dark, sinister, and just…consuming" Elizabeth sighed

"…Damon and Elena" I said, everything was pretty much rushing into my thoughts now, looking back at them, seeing how…in love they are "Damon and Elena!" Was all I managed to say again "They're in love, deep love"

"I know" Elizabeth sighed "I can't get to him. He's close to what she's looking for"

"I have to get to them. They have to get rid of what she's looking for!" I said

It was like I was thrust out of the dream then and there and I was back in my hospital room. Adrian was sitting there, fully alert, I probably woke him up with such a start like that.

"Cassandra" He said "You okay?"

"No" I said and threw my legs over the side of the bed "I need to leave, now"

"What's wrong?" Adrian asked

"Damon and Elena. That vampire, she's gonna go after them. She wants something back, they need to get away from it" I said and ripped off all the wires and stuff that were attached to me and got out of bed, I knew Adrian had Trinity bring my clothes here earlier today, he knew me too well

"Cassandra, how-"

"Questions later" I said and grabbed my stuff and changed in the bathroom. A few minutes later I walked out and up to Adrian. "For now, we need to get to Damon and Elena" I said and saw the sun about to rise. "Shit" I sighed

"I got enough time, I'll get you there, come on" He said and picked me up and in a matter of seconds, we were out of the hospital and on our way to Elena's house

* * *

Anna's POV

After being up all night, Elena and Jenna were fast asleep. Damon and Elena never got to talk since Jeremy was possessed two more times, tearing up the kitchen and the living room. Elena was snuggled up to Damon on the couch, I knew she was mad at him still, it was there, but yet, she cuddled up next to him. It was like she didn't want to be mad, I knew she didn't, I know what it's like. And seeing Damon's strange attitude, he wasn't…himself. It was like something was messing with his mind, and I knew all Elena wanted to do was to get close to him, to have him explain everything to her. But something told me that it wasn't be that simple, things were never simple while you were involved with a vampire.

Right at sunrise, Cassandra and Adrian came bursting through the door, Adrian was fine, and so was Cassandra.

"Where's Damon and Elena?" She asked

"Sleeping, right there, why?" I asked and pointed them out

"Vampire. The really old one. Girl." She said and was kinda out of breath "She feeds off of emotions. That's what makes her strong, she's feeding off love"

"…That'd explain Damon's weirdness" I sighed "So what do we do?"

"Get rid of whatever she's looking for" Cassandra said

"This" I said and showed her the necklace

"Destroy it" She said

"Bonnie has to, it can't be destroyed any other way" I sighed

"Of course" Cassandra sighed

Elena and Damon started moving around and they finally woke up. They looked over to Cassandra and Adrian.

"Cassandra?" Elena asked

"Hey" She smiled

"What's going on?" Elena asked

I glared at Cassandra, Damon and Elena had enough problems for now, they didn't need to know that this thing fed off of love as well, right now, they needed to talk and fix their little thing they call love. Cassandra seemed to get my message somehow, and she bit her tongue and just smiled.

"They let me out. Adrian brought me here" She smiled "Just thought I'd come say hi"

"Oh, Okay" Elena smiled

"Where's Jeremy?" Damon asked

"Asleep, in his room" I said

"…Elena" Damon sighed

"I know" She sighed and got up "Uh, can you handle everything for a minute?" Elena asked me

"Sure" I sighed

Damon grabbed Elena's hand and dragged her off out the back door.

"What's going on?" Cassandra asked

"Damon and Elena, they need to have a couple talk. Something's up with Damon, I mean more than mystical vampire taking over his mind, personal stuff" I sighed

"Oh" Cassandra said "I'll tell them later I guess" She sighed and sat down on the couch where Damon and Elena just were, Adrian walked over next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Elena's POV

"So" I sighed

"Elena…I don't know where to start" Damon sighed

I looked into those blue eyes and he was right, I saw that he was lost, lost in his own thoughts, they were taking over him, consuming him.

"Just tell me what's on your mind" I sighed

"…Everything" He said "This vampire, Me and You, that dream, and for once, Stefan. Something has me worried about him"

"…What about me and you?" I asked first

"…Changing you. Brining you into this life of darkness and shadows. Murder, blood, lust…it's not something I want you to go through just because…of me" He sighed

"Damon" I said and walked closer to him "It's my choice, and I **chose** to be with you, all of you, forever and…when you love a vampire…you have to live forever" I said

"Not always" Damon sighed

"So what…you want me to be human, is that it? Or dhampir at least. I'm part vampire already Damon, I was **born** with it. I want to be with you, why is that so hard for you to-"

"It's not hard for me to grasp Elena" Damon said, cutting me short "I love you more than anything. It's just…when I change you…I'm just scared that you might change…for-"

"You think I'm going to be like Katherine" I said and felt my anger start to boil up "You have the _nerve_ to think I'll end up like Katherine when you change me?" I said

"…Yeah, it is something I worry about Elena" Damon said

I couldn't help it and I slapped Damon across the face.

"I am **not** Katherine and I never will be. Change me or not, I will still always be Elena…" I sighed "Elena Salvatore"

"Elena-"

"So what, are you trying not to marry me now too?" I asked and felt tears building up, angry tears

"No, Elena-"

"So you want to leave me? Go ahead! Your worried I'll end up like Katherine, go ahead and leave" I said "I'm making a choice to not be like her, obviously the only way is to chose none of the Salvatore's" I said and felt the tears fall now

"…Elena" Damon said softly and came and hugged me "I still want to marry you. I love you so much. And Katherine…she's nothing but a bad memory now" He said and held me tighter "I know you will never be her, and I love that. It's just…you can understand why I'm worried" He sighed and pulled away

"No, I can't Damon" I said "You shut me out, put up walls, I don't **know** why your worried" I said "Tell me"

"I'm worried…because the last person I ever loved was Katherine. That was the last time I ever gave my whole heart to a girl. And then…along came you. From the moment I saw you Elena…I was in love with you. I tried everything I could to keep from…falling for you, refusing to let myself love another woman. I wanted to forget how to love, I would have been better off without love" Damon said and I saw pain on his face, he'd been holding everything in for so long "But you…you got under my skin and there was nothing I could do to get you off my mind. And from there…you seeped into my bloodstream where you're a part of me now Elena. And something hurting you…even me, I couldn't bear it. Your too pure and bright and beautiful to be condemned to such a curse like this" Damon sighed

"…Damon" I sighed "…That has to be one of the most beautiful things anyone has ever told me" I smiled a little and wiped away my tears "But, I want you. I want to be 'cursed' with you for all of eternity, because as long as I'm with you, it's not a curse" I smiled and leaned in and kissed Damon

After a few seconds Damon pulled away and looked down at me, his face not in pain so much anymore, but it was still there.

"Nothing good could come out of being with a vampire, especially if you turn into one" Damon sighed

"Maybe something could" I smiled "Like love" I said and leaned in and kissed him again

"I love you Elena" Damon smiled as he pulled away from the kiss

"I love you too" I smiled and laughed a little

Damon leaned in and quickly kissed me again and started trailing kisses down my neck and nipped at it a little, stopping himself from biting me, I know it had been a while since he last ate. He didn't particularly like the animal diet he was on to stay on Bonnie's good side, but he did it anyway because he knew Bonnie meant a lot to me. Damon was really into everything now, he had me pressed up against a tree, he made his way back up to my mouth, and before I could say a word, I realized I was grabbing a little to had onto the tree behind me and I felt a sharp stabbing pain in the palm of my hand. Before I knew it, Damon stopped kissing me, he just had me pinned there against a tree, and was staring at me with those eyes, apparently it had been WAY too long since Damon last went hunting.

_

* * *

A/N: Thoughts?_

_Uh oh, Cliff-hanger O.O A hungry Damon and a clumsy Elena…and just after they made up too! _

_And yes, another amulet is in the picture, we all know how badly things ended last time [Bonnie, possessed, great grandmother, BIG fire…] yeah, not too well :/ _

_And this new vampire, which by now hopefully everyone knows is Aislinn, enjoys feeding off of emotions as well, not literally but…you know, mentally. But she is kinda mental, so it makes sense :P But do you think they can destroy the amulet before Aislinn gets it back and causes some trouble in the vampire world? I sure hope so :] _

_Oh and next chapter, pay extra attention to Damon/Elena action, it'll make sense later, I promise :] Just thought I'd give you guys a heads up on that one :] I love reading you reviews, they mean a lot to me :] xoxo, Avril_


	4. Author's Note!

Okay guys, so sorry I haven't really posted anything here in about a week. I'm almost done with Chapter Four, I promise! I've just had a bit of writer's block for the ending of the chapter though. But I'll get it up as soon as I can, by this time next week the latest it'll be up, I promise :] I love you guys, I know I say that all the time, but I mean it :] And thank you for being patient :] And in the meantime, if you want, there are my two other stories; 'Shattered' and the story I just started 'Can't Let Go'. They are both Delena stories :] xoxo, Avril


	5. The Takers

"_Though deceived, love conquers everything"_

**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Takers**

Elena's POV

There I was, face to face with the man I loved, and ultimately, was scared to death of right now. He was fighting off the urge to just take me and drain me dry of all the blood in my body, I knew if I lived through this, Damon would learn to go hunting way more often. He eventually found it in his power to back away from me and stand a few hundred feet back for a few seconds, regaining control of everything. He walked back up to me completely normal again, I have to say, those few seconds he had me cornered were the longest and scariest seconds ever in my love, even more than when I was face to face with Katherine.

"Let me see" Damon said and grabbed my hand that was bleeding

He dropped my hand and bit into his own wrist and held it up in front of me.

"Come on" Damon said

I did as he wanted me too and took blood from him. I would never really admit this, but his blood actually tasted kinda good…but I was convinced that was the dhampir side of me talking, after all, I guess I was part vampire, thus making blood taste good. I pulled away from his wrist a few minutes later and saw my hand was all healed up now.

"Thanks" I sighed "You should hunt"

"…Yeah, I know" Damon sighed

"Go ahead, I'll go back to the house, you go ahead and go hunt-"

I was cut off by Damon passionately kissing me again now, pushing me up against the tree again, this time, I didn't grab onto the tree at all and grabbed onto Damon.

"Damon," I said pulling away to take a breath "I am **NOT** having sex with you in the woods"

"Why not?" Damon asked with a mischievous grin plastered on his face and started kissing my neck now

"Because…because" I said "Hey! Your doing this on purpose" I said and pushed him off of me to get him to stop kissing my neck "You know that distracts me" I said

"And you love it" Damon said and kissed my neck again

"No I, uh…I really…" I just pretty much shut up, he had me there, he always got his way. "I hate you" I said

"Sure you do" Damon said sarcastically and started kissing my lips again

He had me completely and totally distracted from everything. Okay, so there was definitely an upside to marrying an egotistical vampire, he was a great distraction.

* * *

Jeremy's POV

Anna and I were in the kitchen talking to Cassandra; Adrian was asleep in the living room. I really don't know what Anna and Cassandra were talking about, because I was tuning them out, I knew they were talking about something girl related though, because otherwise I'd be listening. I paid attention though when Damon and Elena walked in through the back door, smiling way too much. But once I finally realized what happened when they were all over each other, that was enough for me.

"Ugh, you guys are so gross" I said and walked out of the kitchen, avoiding Damon's glares.

Just as I walked out of the kitchen there was someone ringing the doorbell. I walked over to the door and answered it, since I knew no one else would.

"Isobel?" I asked shocked

"Can I come in?" She asked with a smirk

"No way, Elena told me about you" I said "Elena! Door!" I yelled and waited for her to come to the door

"Isobel?" Elena asked just as shocked as me

"Elena, may I come in?" Isobel asked with a smirk

"…I guess so" Elena sighed and stepped aside to let Isobel into the house "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard Katherine was finally dead, so I thought I'd visit, say hi, see how my daughters doing with her…fiancé" Isobel said and glared at Damon

"What are you really doing here Isobel?" Damon asked

"What I just told you; Are you deaf or something?" Isobel asked

"Well, we have bigger problems to deal with, so, it'd be best if you left" Damon said

"Like perhaps a vampire from the 15th century, years and years more powerful and wiser than Katherine, who can also get into people's dreams , torture them; Oh, and is hunting you down for Anna's pretty little necklace which can kill the oldest vampire alive, Dracula, and expose us to the human race" Isobel said

"How did you know?' I asked dumbfounded

"I used to work for Katherine, this girl, Aislinn, she was a threat to Katherine. Tried to kill her a few times, but Aislinn is strong" Isobel said

"So how do we stop her?" Elena asked

"Destroy the necklace, duh" Isobel said

"I meant Aislinn herself. If we can't destroy the amulet" Elena grumbled

"You can't" Isobel sighed "But you _can_ destroy her necklace"

* * *

Elena's POV

Bonnie had to destroy the amulet where she destroyed the last one, with Emily's help. We were all there in the field. Bonnie needed the amulet and Anna took it off and handed it to her. Bonnie started casting the spell tp call for Emily and instantly you could tell when Emily took over Bonnie's body. Her voice changed too, to Emily's voice. And we all stood and watched as Emily cast the spell. The same thing happened as last time with the fire and the amulet bursting in the sky. When it was done the fire died down and Emily left Bonnie peacefully. She was tired, but her eyes were locked on me.

"Evil came back with Emily" Bonnie said tiredly to me

"What?" I asked and instantly started to lightheaded and sick

"Katherine" She said

I froze at that name and Damon heard it too. Seconds later, I felt drained of all my energy, like someone had just hit me with a brick wall and Damon caught me as I fell down.

"Elena!" He said

I let the darkness clouding the edges of my vision take over and I closed my eyes. Bonnie was right, evil was back, and I could feel it taking over my body. Katherine was back, and she was using my body to come back.

* * *

_A/N: I am absolutely, positively SO SORRY that this took me SO LONG to write! I had Elena's first POV done for like almost a month now and then, I just lost complete inspiration to write it! I know you guys waited patiently for this, and I know you expected it sooner, but I'm so sorry it took me forever! I hope you guys forgive me? And sorry the chapter was short too :[ Again, I'm kinda just getting my inspiration back for this story, so I'm taking baby steps, working my way up with chapter length again :] _

_Now, with inspiration back, thanks to a certain song that inspired Katherine's "Return" in this story, Count Bodies Like Sheep by A Perfect Circle, and there being SUCH a beautiful day outside. I spent the day outside writing this chapter with my dogs and came back inside to type it up, so, I hope you guys like it :] Now, I'm going back outside because it's B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L out, probably more writing out in my backyard :P So, I Love you guys so much for waiting for this! xoxo, Avril _


	6. Toxic Valentine

"_If I hate you, it's because I love you with a passion that unhinges my soul" -Julie de Lespinasse_

**

* * *

Chapter Five: **Toxic Valentine

Katherine's POV

I opened my eyes and tried to makes sense of what was going on around me. Everyone was shouting "_Elena, wake up!" _and _"Elena, fight Katherine off!" _while the witch Bonnie was saying _"It's too late, she's here"_ and Damon seemed to be in denial of everything. A glimmer of hope shinned in his eyes when he realized I was awake and he slowly propped me up against a tree.

"Elena? Elena, are you okay?" Damon asked and stroked the side of my face

"Damon, it's not her" Bonnie said

"How do you know?" Damon hissed towards her

I had to decide now on what exactly I wanted to do before Little Miss Perfect found a way to take control over her body again, at least for a little while.

"Damon" I said and it came out almost like a whisper

Damon's attention swung back over to me and the hopeful fire in his eyes brightened.

"Elena, I'm right here" He said "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head and Damon picked me up and held me in his arms.

"Damon, I'm telling you, it's not Elena" Bonnie said "Katherine came back when Emily did. Instead of leaving, she took over Elena"

"Bonnie, it's Elena" Damon said through clenched teeth

"And how do you know? Your not the one who just felt her come back from the dead!" Bonnie hissed

"I know it's Elena!" Damon said

"Your in denial!" Bonnie hissed "If Katherine stays in there long enough, Elena will be gone for good!"

"I don't wanna hear anymore of this" Damon huffed

"Damon, come on, I think you should listen to Bonnie" Jeremy said "If Bonnie says Katherine came back…I'm thinking she came back and your not holding my sister right now"

"You too?" Damon asked "How can you be so sure?"

"Well, there's the fact of that she's glaring at me right now and her eyes are all red and demonic looking" Jeremy said and took a step back

I couldn't stand all of these idiots arguing. I wasn't going to stand it for one more second. I was back, it may not be my body, but Elena's body was powerful enough to handle a vampire, after all, she was the dhampir that killed me. I finally felt strength come back into my body and sprang out of Damon's arms and in the blink of an eye had Jeremy pinned down to the ground.

"Told you!" Jeremy yelled out to Damon and tried to fight me off, he somehow managed to throw me off of him and slammed me against a tree, after so many years, I almost forgot what it was like to actually get hurt and not heal right away

"Jeremy!" Bonnie said "You have to be careful! If you kill her, we lose Elena forever too"

"Then how do we exactly get rid of Katherine and get Elena back?" Jeremy asked and stayed in attacking position while I tried to stand up again

"I don't know! I'm not an exorcist!" Bonnie said

"You called Emily here! Can't you get rid of her the same way?" Jeremy asked

I looked around the scene and everyone was in panic mode, they didn't want to kill me because I was in Elena's body, yet they wanted to attack me because I took over Elena's body. Finally one brave blonde girl walked up to me and tied me up with rope by my hands and feet.

"There! Now everyone, STOP YELLING!" She hissed and sat down next to another vampire that I vaguely remember from when they attacked my house

"I can't, she's in Elena's body, not mine, it's not the same" Bonnie sighed

"So what? Need me to go steal an exorcist or something?" Damon asked "I can go compel one and bring him here"

"No…not yet anyway" Bonnie sighed "I just need to look through my books at home, if I can't find anything by sunrise, then you can go steal one"

"…Fine" Damon said

I started trying to untie the ropes behind my hands and once they were free I tried to untie my feet before they noticed.

"So what do we do with her for now?" Jeremy asked

"Lock her up in the basement of the Boarding House" Bonnie sighed "Keep her there until I can find something"

"Alright" Damon sighed

Before they could react and come get me, I stood up and took off from where they were, I wanted to get away from them. I wasn't used to running human speed, or dhampir speed, and it was still weird having a beating heart and not needing blood for the first time in a few hundred years. But I heard them coming after me, they were all coming after me, they were right behind me. I finally heard a familiar voice in the woods, the one voice I always loved hearing. I followed that voice and found him, he was there, just him.

"Elena?" He asked once he noticed I was there

"Try again" I said and smiled at him

"…That's not possible" Stefan said and took a step back from me

"Don't you miss me Stefan?" I asked

"…Yes" He said "But how-"

"Don't ask how" I said "I just need you to protect me from Elena's little friends. Their trying to kill me again. You won't let me die again, right Stefan?" I asked and kissed him on the cheek

It was right then and there that I saw I had him wrapped around my finger again, just as I did the first time we met back in 1864.

"I'll protect you" Stefan said and scooped me up in his arms and heard everyone that was looking for me getting closer and closer

* * *

_A/N: Yes, Now Stefan is tangled up in the very complicated web, again. He always falls for Katherine's charm, weather she demoniacally possess Elena's body or not :P I know everyone is like freaking out probably by now like "NO KATHERINE CANNOT BE BACK!" but, she is. But who always wins? The good guys! So Katherine may be back right now, but there is no possible way I can let Elena get lost forever, remember, Elena's a fighter too, she isn't gonna back down. And technically, she's still there in her body, it's just that Katherine is overpowering her right now. Which also will complicate things because now Stefan has Katherine/Elena, so what's gonna happen when Elena get's back control for a little bit and doesn't know where she is? Plus, there still is Aislinn who has Stefan wrapped around her finger too, but she doesn't know her necklace is destroyed yet. And what do you think will happen when she realizes that Katherine is back and has Stefan under her spell again? Thus, the web of complication grows even more...complicated xP _

_Okay, so I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm gonna try to stick to writing the chapters shorter and making more of them because that seems to be working right now for me, and plus that also means the chapters will probably be getting written faster too, so you guys can read them faster :] I love you guys, and I hope you like this chapter! xoxo, Avril_

_Oh, and if you have any questions, leave them in the reviews and I'll answer them, so you guys aren't so confused xP _


	7. Please Come Back Home

"_Time you enjoy wasting, was not wasted" -John Lennon _

**

* * *

Chapter Six: **Please Come Back Home

Damon's POV

It was too late. She was gone. Someone picked her up and took her, and if I was right, then not only was Katherine back, but so was Stefan, and Katherine must have him wrapped around her finger again.

"She's gone" I said "Stefan took her"

"Great, now he's back too?" Jeremy asked "This just keeps getting better and better" Jeremy sighed as Anna held onto Jeremy and tried to calm him down "First my sister gets possessed and then her ex boyfriend steals her"

"We'll get her back Jer" Anna comforted him

"I wanna know what the bitch wants" Damon said "I want Elena back"

"We all do" Bonnie sighed "I need to get home to start looking up ways to get Katherine out of her body other than the obvious way"

"I'll take you home" Adrian offered

"Thanks" Bonnie said and Adrian walked over to her side "I promise to let you know if I find anything Damon, for now…just try to find where Stefan has her, and maybe get some sleep"

"I'll try" I sighed and Adrian scooped Bonnie up into his arms and in the blink of an eye, they were both gone.

"You go get some sleep Damon" Anna said "I'll take everyone else and go track her down"

"Thanks, but I won't be sleeping" I sighed and took off from where everyone was and knew that I was going to be up drinking all night until I heard from Bonnie

* * *

Katherine's POV

Stefan brought me to this house that was in the same neighborhood as the Lockwood's place which was just down the street. I could tell he compelled someone into letting him stay here, and I could tell another vampire was here with him, part of the whole dhampir thing Elena had I was guessing, but the other vampire wasn't here right now. Stefan brought me something to eat and drink and that was the first time in a long time that I actually had to have food and something to drink instead of just having blood or liquor. Once I was finally full, I felt really sleepy, but there was no way I was going to sleep and giving Elena a chance to come back already.

"So…who else is here with you? Move on from me already?" I asked

"Katherine, you died. I wasn't about to spend all eternity alone again" Stefan sighed "I didn't expect you to come back from the dead again"

"Can't get rid of me that easily" I said with a smirk

"How are you back Katherine?" Stefan asked

"I came back while Bonnie was doing a little spell with Emily. Destroying some amulet. I just went for Elena and, here I am" I sighed

"So…you possessed Elena?" Stefan asked

"Basically" I said

"Katherine…you have to let Elena come back" Stefan sighed

"Do you want her back Stefan?" I asked

"…What do you mean?" Stefan asked

"I mean…as long as I'm here" I said and stood up and put my arms around Stefan "I'm all yours again. Just you and me Stefan, the way it was supposed to be"

"…I can't" Stefan said

"Of course you can. It's me right now, not her" I smiled and leaned in and kissed Stefan

At first he tried to not kiss back, he fought against it with every fiber of his being, but I didn't know weather it was him giving in, or Elena's blood that set him off, but whatever it was, he soon fiercely kissed me back. It was weird being the weaker one now. Usually it was always Stefan. Now I was the human one and he could easily kill me, but from the way he reacted to me, it was like I was still the one in charge, the one with all the power, like I could easily hurt him…and I liked it. It wasn't long before I felt Stefan scoop me up into his arms without breaking the kiss and he carried me up to his room. And as soon as he laid me down on that bed, I knew I had him right where I wanted him all over again.

* * *

Jeremy's POV

I had no idea anymore how long we were roaming around the woods and neighborhoods looking for Elena/Katherine and Stefan, but it seemed to be forever. I was with Anna still, we all broke up into groups looking for them, but so far, no word from anyone.

"Can I have like a bunny or something? I'm hungry" I sighed and knew Anna wouldn't let me hunt down someone, but she would let me go for a forest animal

"Sure, but can it wait a few minutes, I think someone's around here" She said nervously and held onto me

I tried to listen to the things in the forest, and before I could get a certain sound, I heard someone moving around the forest right in front of me and Anna. Before I could say anything, I saw her.

"…You" I said and I knew Anna was looking at me confused, but there she was right in front of me in plain sight and 100% real, the vampire that changed me

"I'm so glad you remember me" She said with a smirk on her face

"Jeremy?" Anna asked confused

"She changed me" I said and Anna was glaring at her now

"He was truly pathetic, I felt bad for him" She said

"Who are you?" Anna demanded

"Aislinn" She said and in a flash she had Anna pinned up against a tree "Now, where's my amulet?"

"Destroyed" I said and Aislinn's ice blue eyes were on me now

"I'm sorry, did you just say, destroyed?" Aislinn hissed

"It's gone" I said

And before I could say another word, in one quick blur, Aislinn picked up a branch and shoved it through Anna's heart.

"ANNA!" I said and ran up to her as Aislinn ran away

I frantically looked for that ring Anna was talking about, the one she said that saved her the first time from dying on Founder's Day, and thankfully, I saw it there, I knew she was going to be okay. I pulled the branch out of her chest and sat there with her, waiting for her to come back.

* * *

Elena's POV

I opened my eyes and saw myself in a weird room. I had never been here before. The last thing I remembered was blacking out in the forest with Damon and Bonnie at my side. I looked around and noticed I was laying in a strange bed…naked. I started looking around more and heard someone walking towards this room again, it must have been the person that had me here since they weren't in the bed next to me. I sat up in bed and held the seats around me and waited to see who was coming back into the room. It must have been someone Katherine found, I knew she was there in the back of my mind, I knew she was waiting for her moment to come back, but I was going to fight her off and get away from whoever she landed me with and get back to Damon. Finally they walked into the room and my jaw almost dropped when I saw Stefan, but not wanting to raise any suspicions, I didn't act surprised at all.

"You okay Kat?" Stefan asked and kissed me on the forehead

"Fine" I said and nodded

"Still not used to having a heart beat, huh?" He asked and got in bed next to me "Or was it me taking your blood that you weren't used to?" He smiled and kissed me on my neck where it still hurt a little and I realized that it must have been where he bit Katherine earlier

"Both" I said and laid back down again and rolled over, as soon as Stefan was asleep again, I was getting out of here and getting back to Damon.

* * *

_A/N: Here's the next chapter, i hope you guys like it :) I've just been running around and I've been so busy lately that I don't know which way is up or which way is down anymore! Anyway, next chapter, Elena is going to find her way home to Damon, but not without a fight from Katherine ;) _

_xoxo, Avril _


	8. Playing God

"_**Each life makes its own imitation of immortality" - Stephen King **_

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: **Playing God

Elena's POV

"Damon!" I said, bursting in through the Boarding House door and just glad to be away from everyone else and somewhat safe again

"Elena?" Damon said from the living room and a second later he was in front of me "Elena?"

"Yeah" I said and nodded nervously and before I knew it, Damon had his arms wrapped around me and I held Damon close to me now too

"Are you okay?" Damon asked and pulled away a little to look at me and make sure I had no scratches on me and stopped and stared at the bite mark on my neck that I didn't bother covering up since I was more focused on running away than covering up something Katherine caused "Did Stefan do this to you?" Damon asked and I saw the anger flash across his face now

"It wasn't to me" I sighed "But Katherine gave me a very clear visual of why Stefan did that" I grumbled

"…He slept with you?" Damon asked and I heard the anger in his voice now too, he wanted to go stake Stefan himself right now

"Damon, relax, it wasn't technically me, but yes." I said "But we have bigger problems right now like Katherine still inside of me"

"Right" Damon sighed and let out a deep breath, "I'll call everyone and let them know you're here and okay and I'll see how Bonnie's doing in trying to find a way to get Katherine out of you"

"Okay" I said and nodded and walked into the living room and sat down while Damon went upstairs

I was never really a drinker, but after all I've been through tonight, and all I've seen, I needed a drink. After I stole a glass of Damon's scotch, I sat there on the couch and hoped that Bonnie would have found something by now to get rid of this problem.

"_Elena…Elena" _I heard an all to familiar voice whisper in my head, I knew it was Katherine _"Enjoy the show?" _She asked and I could hear an evil snicker too

"_Go away!" _I hissed in my thoughts

"_Why did you ever leave Stefan, he's a real animal in bed" _Katherine said _"But judging from your memories, so is Damon" _

"_Leave. Me. Alone" _I said

"_I think I'm going to stay a while" _Katherine snickered

"Elena," Damon said walking into the room and staring at me strangely, I guess he wasn't all the used to seeing me drinking "Bonnie's coming over, she found something. Are you okay?"

"Fine" I sighed "I just want Katherine gone back to hell where she came from"

"It won't be long until she's gone" Damon said and sat beside me and kissed me on the cheek "I promise everything is going to be okay"

"…The thing Bonnie found…it's going to be painful…isn't it?" I asked after hearing the tone of Damon's voice

"…I don't know" Damon sighed "But it'll be okay"

"Okay" I sighed

* * *

Jeremy's POV

"I got here as fast as I could, what's up?" I asked Damon as I walked into the Boarding House and saw Bonnie in the living room with Elena laying on the couch, barely awake, she looked like she just got hit by a semi truck

"Can you stay with Elena tonight?" Damon asked and yawned and he looked like hell too, he was paler than usual and had dark circles under his eyes "I would, but, I need some sleep, Bonnie does too after all she did tonight"

I looked over and Bonnie looked like hell too, but she held herself up and awake and held Elena's hand and kept her calm after everything that happened.

"Yeah" I said "Is she…normal now and everything?"

"Katherine's gone" Bonnie said and got up from the couch and walked over to me as Damon walked over to Elena "But…something else stayed" Bonnie whispered to me

"What?" I asked and Bonnie glared at me

"Not now" Bonnie said "They have enough to worry about"

"…Okay" I sighed and nodded "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Bonnie said and walked out the front door

"I got everything from here Damon" I sighed and walked over and sat down by Elena

"Take care of her" Damon said

"I will, she's my sister Damon" I said

"Let me know if something's wrong" Damon said and I nodded in return as Damon got up and left the room and I held Elena's hand and she squeezed it

"Hey Jer" She said weakly and smiled a little

"Hey, you're a strong one, aren't you?" I asked with a smile

"Toughest of the tough" She said weakly

"You should probably get some sleep" I said

"I'm not tired" She said

"Elena, you should see yourself, you need some sleep" I laughed

"…Will you stay here?" Elena asked

"I'll be here the whole night" I smiled "Get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay" Elena said and squeezed my hand again and finally closed her eyes and went to sleep

And the whole time Elena was sleeping, the only thing I could think of was what Bonnie meant when she said that 'something stayed' when she left the house. What stayed with Elena?

* * *

_A/N: I thought I should probably update this with the holidays coming up and everything :) I hope you guys like this chapter :) Katherine's finally gone, but, something else stayed. No, nothing else is possessing Elena, but something else is still there with her, nothing really evil though. ;) xoxo, Avril _


	9. All I Ever Wanted Was You

**A/N: **Still working on catching up on everything, hopefully before the new year, I'll probably be up all night now trying to catch up on everything and just getting it done ;) I love you guys so much, trust me I wouldn't be staying up at all hours of the night writing these things if I didn't love you guys so much! But next month, I plan on ending most of my stories that are going on so I can write new ones! Hopefully just as good as these other ones I have, especially like Don't Ever Look Back because that story has been done for over a month now and it's still doing really well! So since you guys liked that one so much, obviously I gotta write more stories like that. Who knows what will come to mind next year for stories ;) xoxo, Avril

**P.S. **This chapter is in Third Person POV, thought I'd take a break from the 1st Person POV for now ;) Oh, and the six months (which will make sense after you read the chapter), I made it faster because well, they are supernatural, I figure things would happen faster ;)

* * *

"_**The first monster you have to scare the audience with is yourself" -Wes Craven **_

**

* * *

Chapter Eight: **All I Wanted Was You

Elena woke up in the living room feeling like almost every bone in her body was broken. The sun hurt her eyes as it came in through the closed shades, even the sounds of Jeremy moving around in the chair next to her gave her a headache.

"Ow" Elena said

Jeremy stirred when he heard Elena say something and he woke up and yawned and looked over at Elena who was currently trying to bury her face into the couch.

"You okay sis?" Jeremy asked

"No, am I dead?" Elena asked "Because everything hurts"

"No" Jeremy laughed "You're still alive"

"You have a point, death wouldn't hurt this much" Elena said

"I would know, remember?" Jeremy asked

"Oh…right" Elena sighed and looked up at Jeremy now and she noticed the blinds were closed shut even more now, he must have done that for her without her even noticing "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Jeremy asked

"You look like you haven't even moved and you shut the blinds?" Elena asked

"Actually, I didn't move" Jeremy said

"It was me" Damon sighed and his voice was coming from above Elena and she looked up to see Damon hovering over her now "How are you feeling?" He asked and leaned over and kissed her forehead

"Like I was killed" Elena sighed

"I thought you were going to die last night with what Bonnie had to do to you. It was like watching a horror movie or something" Damon said "I'm sorry you had to go through all that. You want anything?"

"Water would be nice for now" Elena said

"Alright" Damon said and kissed her on the forehead again and walked into the kitchen and got water for her

"You know, I wonder what Bonnie was talking about" Jeremy said

"What do you mean?" Elena asked

"She told me something last night what she was leaving here after getting Katherine out of you…she said something else stayed" Jeremy said

"Great" Elena sighed

"I don't think it was anything really bad though…I don't know, I'll have to ask her today" Jeremy said

"You better" Damon said walking into the room again "I want to know what's going on with Elena"

"Fine, I'll go ask her today" Jeremy sighed "Actually, right now" Jeremy said and stood up and started walking towards the door, "I'll be back" He said and with that he was gone

* * *

It didn't take long for Jeremy to get to Bonnie's, he knocked on the door and waited for her to answer, it took her a while since Jeremy knew she looked out the window in her living room to see who was there before she opened the door, but she eventually did answer the door.

"Oh, hey Jer, what's up? How's Elena?" Bonnie asked

"That's what I came to ask you about" Jeremy said

"What do you mean? Is she okay?" Bonnie asked suddenly worried

"She's fine, a little sore I think, but fine" Jeremy said "What did you mean last night? When you told me something else stayed with Elena?" Jeremy asked

"Oh…it was nothing. You know how weak spells make me and stuff, I was delusional" Bonnie said "Elena should be fine"

"…Bonnie, you're lying" Jeremy said "What stayed?"

"Nothing" Bonnie said firmly "If that's it, then goodbye Jeremy" Bonnie said and started to shut the door but Jeremy held it open now

"Bonnie" Jeremy said

"Goodbye Jeremy" Bonnie said and shut the door all the way now and Jeremy stood there for a minute, hoping she would open up the door, but she never did, so he left, but he was going to find out one way or another what Bonnie was talking about

* * *

"Nice job, very believable. You should be an actress witch" Aislinn said as she sat there in Bonnie's living room reading one of her spell books "Huh, so I'm guessing this is the spell you used to destroy my necklace" She said and pointed out the spell

"The very same" Bonnie sighed and sat down across from her

"Well, I'm glad you're cooperating with me, I would hate to kill everyone in this town" Aislinn smiled and shut the book and put it aside "Now, back to that spell I was talking to you about, how does it work?"

"Well, it was kinda already started actually" Bonnie sighed

"Really?" Aislinn asked interested "Tell me more"

"Well, I'm guessing here, but from what Cassandra has told me, about seeing Damon and Stefan's mom, their both part fae" Bonnie sighed "Thus, adding another twist in this sick and twisted plot here in Mystic Falls and now we have a dhampir running around with vampire/far baby"

"Wow, this town really does attract the supernatural freaks" Aislinn smiled "So, the rest of the spell?"

"It was cast last night when I kicked Katherine out. It definitely worked, Jeremy said Elena felt sore today, so it worked" Bonnie sighed

"Good. If I can't have my necklace, then I'll simply have the human form of my necklace" Aislinn smiled "You Bennett witches sure are powerful"

"You know I'd do anything to save this town" Bonnie said

"Yes, anything to save Mystic Falls" Aislinn sighed

"You're going to keep you're deal right? The kid is born, you take it, leave, and do what you want and leave everyone here alone, right?" Bonnie asked

"Cross my heart and hope to be staked" Aislinn grinned

"Good" Bonnie said

"Well, now that we're done here and I know that you are working with me. I say business is done here, for now, enjoy the six months of guilt Bennett. Should be heartbreaking to watch them get all excited and then have it all crushed when I take their precious little once in a lifetime child and use it for…evil purposes" Aislinn said with a smirk

"W-We're are you going for six months?" Bonnie asked nervously

"I'll be around, watching, I might even look in at the happy couple and watch them plan everything, maybe even pick up a few name ideas, I mean, I don't have to kill the kid, just use their power and keep them, raise them as my own. Who knows? Maybe I'll make a good mother" Aidlinn laughed "See ya later witch"

And with that, Aislinn was gone and Bonnie was left sitting there in her living room, with guilt eating her alive. She did this to Damon and Elena, now she had to watch them get all excited once Elena found out and then their hearts break when Aislinn took them away to use their powers for what she planned to do originally with the necklace. In frustration, Bonnie sent a book flying across the room without even touching it. The book hit a wall and fell down open and Bonnie went over to pick it up and close it. She sat down on the ground next to the book and just sat there, letting the guilt slowly eat her alive. How was she going to survive these six months?

* * *

"Feeling better?" Damon asked Elena as he sat next to her on the couch and she rested her head in his lap

"A little, I kinda feel a little sick to my stomach though" Elena sighed

"Anything I can do?" Damon asked

"No, it'll pass" Elena sighed

Just then the front door opened and slammed shut behind Jeremy as he stormed into the Boarding House.

"Whoa, what's the problem? No need to break the door" Damon said

"Bonnie's lying' Jeremy said frustrated "She wouldn't tell me what was wrong, I know she's hiding something" Jeremy growled

"Jeremy, calm down" Elena said sitting up, "I'm sure she has a reason to-"

"It's about you Elena!" Jeremy hissed "I don't want anything else to happen to you! You're my sister, I'm trying to protect you!"

"Jeremy, we're all trying to protect her, but I think you need to calm down here" Damon said and removed Elena from his lap and stood up to face Jeremy now "Relax" He said and put both hands on his shoulders

"…Fine" Jeremy said and took a deep breath and relaxed "I'm going to find out what's up though"

"I will too" Damon said "Don't worry about that"

"Guys, I feel fine" Elena said "A little sick to my stomach, but I'm fine now"

"We're still going to find out what Bonnie's hiding" Damon grumbled


	10. Author's Note

Hey Guys!

So, I've been really busy lately, and out of all my stories, I'm only going to be working on the three newest ones for now. Maybe sometime next month this story and the others will be updated again, but not anytime soon right now.

**The Stories I'm Putting On Hiatus For Now: **_All I Ever Wanted, Pieces, Life As We Know It (this one would probably be the first to be updated actually), Shattered, and Won't Tell Anybody. _

**The Stories That I'm Still Writing: **_Tell Me That You Love Me, The Beast You've Made Of Me, and This Is Our Town. _

*This note is being put up on all the other stories that are on hiatus for now so all you guys know. Sorry if one of your favorites are on hiatus, I just really don't have inspiration to write them right now and don't wanna make them crappy with my lack of inspiration for them.

xoxo, Avril


End file.
